


Just Like That

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Food, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Sam shows up after a long, hard day and you want to take care of him.  Turns out, he likes taking care of you too.@star-spangled-bingo - Praise Kink





	Just Like That

Sam let himself in through the side door. He knew you wouldn’t mind. You’d given him the keys saying he could come anytime, even if you weren’t here. He had been tempted to take you up on that a few times. Sometimes the avenging just wore him down and the call to a regular house in the suburbs where he could forget he wasn’t part of that world for a little while.

Tonight, however, he knew you were home. Which was better really. There was nothing like being around someone you loved just being to bring you back down to earth. It was late though, so he just hoped you were up.

“Honey?” He called as he dropped his bag on one of the chairs at the kitchen table and then emptying his pockets of his keys and wallet and tossing them on the table.

Your footfalls alerted him you were there before he even saw you. He’d just reached the kitchen door when it flew inward, nearly smacking him in the face and you launched yourself into his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist.

“Sammy!” You squealed and began peppering his face with kisses.

“Woah, calm down, babe.” He chuckled holding you close. “I’m a bit bruised.”

“Oh no,” You said, slipping down off him. You lifted his shirt and ran your fingers over one of the large marks on his side. He winced a little and you took your hand away. “What happened?”

“Just Avengers stuff.” He said. “I’ll be fine. Besides, that’s not why I’m here anyway.”

“Mmm…” You hummed taking his hands and leading him into the living room. “And why are you here? Late-night booty call, is it?”

He chuckled. “How dare you? I’m a human being, not just this fine body.”

You giggled and leaned up and kissed him. “Alright, then,” You asked. “What can I do for you, Sammy? You want something to eat? Some hot cocoa? A shower? To just crash?”

Sam flopped down onto your couch pulling you down into his lap as he thought. “A beer and a sandwich would be amazing. Then a shower. Then we can crash.” He said. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

You rubbed your nose against his and ran your fingers over his scalp. “Of course not. I like taking care of you.”

He tilted his head and kissed you deeply, running his hand up your back and cradling the back of your head. You hummed softly, a sound he loved. He loved to hear when you enjoyed something.

You pulled back slowly, tugging his bottom lip between your teeth, before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

Sam sank back into the couch and let his head roll back. It had been a long ass day. He was glad to be here with you at the end of it.

It didn’t take long for you to return. You had a plate clutched in one hand, laden down with things and an opened bottle of craft beer in the other hand.

“It’s your lucky day, Wilson,” You said, handing him the beer first. “I made meatballs for dinner and there were leftovers.”

“Are you serious?” He said sitting up and taking the plate off you. On it was baguette filled with meatballs cooked in marinara sauce. You’d toasted it with mozzarella on top and it was browned off and bubbling perfectly. You’d added a pickle and potato chips to the plate to round it off. “Oh my god, you know exactly how to get to my heart.”

“I know what my guy likes.” You said, sitting down and tucking your legs up under you. You curled into him and put your head on his shoulder.

“Mm… you sure do.” He hummed taking a large bite. He moaned as he chewed it slowly and swallowed and you stole a chip from his plate.

“You do anything this Friday?” You asked.

“Taking my best girl out?” He said.

You looked up at him and smiled. “Oh yeah? Where are you taking her?”

“I don’t know. I hadn’t got that far.” He teased.

“Well, I have tickets to a play off-broadway. It’s in preview.” You said. “You want to go?”

“Sure, honey. That sounds good. We can get dinner beforehand.” He said and kissed the top of your head.

“Perfect.” You said.

This was what Sam liked best. How completely and utterly normal it was. He didn’t think he’d ever just be able to live with normal. That wasn’t him either. But he needed some. He needed a place to go where he didn’t have to worry about gods, or HYDRA, or aliens trying to take over the Earth.

Here with you, he was a normal guy who ate meatball sandwiches with beer and planned dates in the city.

He finished his sandwich and sat back, rubbing his stomach and draining the last of the beer. “That was exactly what I needed.” He said. “Thank you.”

“You’re easy to please.” You said and got up taking the dishes to the kitchen. When you returned you came over and offered him your hand. “Come on. Let’s clean you up.”

He took you hand and let you pull him to his feet. He followed you upstairs willingly and let your strip him off as you waited for the water in the shower to heat up.

“Oh god, look what they did to you.” You said as you traced your fingers over his bare skin.

He took your hand and kissed the back of it. “I’m fine. I’ve had worse. Let’s just get cleaned up.”

You nodded and stepped under the water with him. You took the body sponge and added some shower gel to it. He inhaled deeply as you began to wash him down. That clean, slightly floral scene always reminded him of you. As you carefully moved the sponge over him his muscles relaxed and his cock twitched. Not that he expected more from you now, but the way you tenderly took care of him, running your hands over the lines of his body, he couldn’t help the way it turned him on.

You smirked and ran the puff down the lines of his Adonis’ belt. “You like that, Sammy?”

“Mm… yeah, baby. Feels really good.” He hummed.

You ran the puff over his cock and it jumped and hardened more and he groaned and leaned up against the wall.

“You’re not going to be a tease now, are you?” He said, running his hand down your side.

“Me?” You teased, dancing your fingertips up his shaft. “Never.”

“That’s a girl.” He hummed and pulled you into a kiss.

You wrapped your hand around his shaft and began to pump it slowly. The blood rushed to his cock, and it hardened fully in your hand. He groaned into your lips as you moved yours with his and your tongue flicked out to meet his.

His slid his hands down your back and gripped your ass, pulling you a little closer to him. “Fuck, that’s it.” He groaned. “Just like that.”

“Mmm… you like that, Sammy?” You moaned gently as your lips ghosted down his neck and you sucked on the dip where his neck met his collarbone.

“Yeah, baby. Feels real good. You know just how to get me off, don’t you?” He said in a husky growl.

You made a little choked sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper and you began to kiss lower down his body. You paused at his nipples flicking your tongue over them and nipping at them gently. The whole time you jerked him off, your fist moving up and down his shaft, twisting and squeezing slightly. It sent tendrils of pleasure snaking through his veins and made his balls tighten and his cock start to leak precome down over your knuckles.

“What else do you like?” You asked as you kissed down his abdominals.

He groaned and massaged his fingers over your scalp. “I like when you suck my dick.”

“Mm…” You hummed as you swirled your tongue up his shaft and over the head of his cock. “Like this?” You dropped your head down, taking him into your mouth and sucking hard.

“Oh yeah. Just like that. You’re doing really well.” He praised as a shiver ran up his spine.

You moaned and squeezed your legs together as you dropped your head down lower on his shaft.

“That’s my girl, take the whole thing. I know you can do it.” He moaned, his eyes locked on you as your dropped your head lower and lower. When your lips were flush with his base he held you in place, even as you gagged a little. “That’s it, baby, you can do it. It feels so good.”

You moaned loudly and when he let you go you pulled back coughing a little. “There you go.” He praised.

He guided you back up and kissed you hungrily, pushing you back against the shower wall. You wrapped a leg around him and rolled your hips, grinding your pussy against him.

“You gonna take my dick, baby girl?” Sam purred as he ground into you.

“Yes, Sammy.” You moaned. “I want it.”

“That’s it, baby. I’m going to make you feel so good.” He said and lifted you up, lowering you down on his cock.

He started to thrust deep into you as you clung to him and squeezed your walls around his cock like you were milking it. “Yes, Sam. Just like that. Fuck me so good.”

“You take it so well. Good girl.” Sam hummed as he fucked you.

He kept going, deep and hard, pulling your hips up so he could angle into your g-spot. Your cunt clenched and spasmed around his girth and you dug your nails into his back. The bathroom echoed with the sounds of your moans, grunts, whimpers, and mutual words of praise.

As he got closer and closer to his release he started to rub your clit hard, wanting you to come first. “Yes! Yes! Just! Like! That!” You screamed out and with a cry you came, arching back and shuddering around his cock. The way your pussy clenched and squeezed his shaft pulled him over and he thrust hard and deep into you, his cock pulsing as he spilled into you.

“Fuck.” He sighed as he slipped from you and let you down. His come dripped from you and he groaned at the sight of it.

“That was good.” You hummed as you stepped back under the water.

He grabbed the shower puff and began to wash you. “Yeah, it was. Didn’t realize how much I needed it.”

You turned and smiled wrapping your arms around his neck. “Well, I do like to be needed.”


End file.
